


[Vid] Independent Women

by heresluck



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, festivids 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If you feel it, throw them hands up.</i> Music: Destiny's Child, "Independent Women part II." Yes, this is the Schuyler sisters set to Destiny's Child. That's it, that's the vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Independent Women

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/Hamilton-IndependentWomen-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/1054656.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/139317348853/hamilton-vid-independent-women-schuyler-sisters)


End file.
